Wherein Fate encountered Destiny
by Phantommoose
Summary: FMA/Death Note crossover. Request, mutli chapter, Warnings for crossover, later Elricest, death, and possible Light/L, possible gore A subtle sense of condemnation settled over Light. It was a familiar chilling feeling of despair.
1. Intro

**A/N--A request from kisa-kisa-fishie. I hope you like it^^**

* * *

Edward's hands shook with fear as he clasped them firmly together. His feet stood slightly parted their weight heavy on the ground. The room wreaked of blood and sin. Intricate patterns woven to form a scientific plea lay etched in stone, their forms mocked him from below. Corpses, eyes wretched still with surprise and agony, rested in a pile within the center of the holy markings. The bodies existed now only as fair material in this forbidden trade.  
The young alchemist took in a deep breath as he pressed his hands to the cold unyielding marble. He watched as the symbols on the ground lit up with a chilled golden fire. Cool, with a taste like iron and a fury like hell. The light spread all around him and then began to consume him. His own body was glowing with his final sacrifice. Flashes filled the building, every inch was devoured by light, before the magic dimmed once more into oblivion. A marvelous sight that no one would behold.

* * *

_In another place at another time, as one story ends, another begins..._

* * *

Boredom brimmed the edges of usually bright brown eyes. Same lessons, same life. A subtle sense of condemnation settled over Light. It was a familiar chilling feeling of despair. A feeling of pure melancholy. He wallowed in it. Nothing would ever change.  
He gazed out the window as he had many times before. His class lecture a dull hum in the back of his mind. He watched and even beyond the boundary walls there was nothing but consistency. Nothing new. Light's attention began to drift, as it often did from one place to another and back again. Then there was something of interest. Something faintly black caught his eye. He watched as the object floated toward the ground, and an unnatural curiosity consumed him.  
Light amused himself with pondering it's nature. He wondered were it had come from, what it was, he even considered that a small bird may have met an untimely end. A request in the form of his name interrupted the musings. The interjection didn't faze Light and he rose from his seat, to the occasion, and relayed his answer smoothly.

The rest of Light's evening however, would not be so simple. That day a string of events would start him on a twisted path that would shape his destiny, and as everyone knows, one can never predict where such a path might lead.

* * *

**A/N-Please note- this isn't an official chapter it's just the intro..real chapters will be longer. Consider it the prologue.  
Okay so this was a request and I tried to get it done a lot sooner than I did. Unfortunately I was trying to make something very complex but condense it into two or three (fanfic style) chapters. Can you say 'fail'? So I tried again and I fear this little request may turn into something very long. I'm currently in the middle of chapter one but I've already got the layout for six other chapters....so ^^; I guess we'll see how this goes. I'm very busy though so please forgive me for (possibly large) time gaps between chapters. Just know that I will finish it..it just may take a while.**

**Read and Review if you so desire. Comments are loved. Also, super huge cookies and hugs to everyone who cares to still read my stuff after almost a two year dry spell. You guys are love. **

**P.S. Long comment is long.**


	2. Fate Arrives Enter Edward Elric

When Edward woke he felt the chill of moist grimy ground pressing to his chest. His golden eyes peered into the darkness that was all around him and he strained to find something familiar.

Ed forced himself upward and blinked in dizzy confusion. The shadows around him shifted until he could see outlines and a few shreds of light coming in through cracks in the walls. The room around him was dank and dieing. The gray ground was covered in filth that now coated the alchemist's body and rotting wood boarded up the windows. Edward noted that he was the only thing in the room. No bodies, symbols, or even clothing graced his presence. There was also, most certainly of all, no Alphonse.

The blond suppressed the urge to cry and instead moved to physically survey the room. He pressed his palms to the nearest wall and moved along it's dark form seeking out a weak spot. His fingers tangled in webs as he felt along the boarded window edges for a loose board. When all else seemed to fail he decided to try the door. It appeared easy enough to open, however Edward imagined that if this building were condemned it would most likely be sealed from the outside. He gave the handle a tug and sighed inwardly finding that the door was in fact sealed.  
He took a step back and launched forward with his automail leg. The wood cracked and flew outward.

_'At least my automail still works,'_ Ed thought to himself a bit content in that knowledge despite his frustration with everything else.

It was dark outside, the only light drifting in from a street lamp around the corner. Ed stepped out onto the street and looked all around him. He had to rub his eyes to believe what he was seeing. It wasn't, in itself, all that strange a place. Things just looked different, more vivid. Some things also appeared more mechanical, more advanced perhaps. Edward blinked a few more times and tried to process what had happened.

"Where am I?" Ed asked himself aloud. He would have stopped to ponder longer but he was acutely aware of a very pressing issue, his nudity. If someone saw him he would be in trouble running around naked in public. He surveyed the area quickly, taking in roads, bright lights and dimly lit houses on either side of him. Down the road there was a large waste receptacle. Ed made a break for it.

He reached the large blue tin in good time and immediately threw open the lid and began digging for something makeshift to wear. The can was filled with bags and bits of loose trash. The smell was so repulsive Edward gagged several times before unearthing a torn sheet that laid bunched in the middle of the can. He shook the dirt and grime from it and ripped and wrapped it to the best of his ability. By the end of it he looked like a bit of a hippie-hobo but it would suffice.

The brown fabric now covered his automail limbs and the more severe parts of his anatomy. Edward sat beside the dumpster and rested his head in his palms. Cool metal soothed his forehead even through the fabric while the warmth of his living hand kept him aware of his existence.

Ed had no way of knowing where he was or how to get home. He decided the first thing he should do was figure out where he was. He stood and walked toward the brighter road. As he stepped into the lighter area the world seemed to come alive. The street was flooded with cars and a few people still roamed the night. Well dressed intensely lively looking people. Store fronts washed more light into Ed's eyes and he felt himself become overwhelmed by the great massiveness of it all. Tall buildings became visible on the horizon as his eyes drifted upward. He tried to take in all the sight from his small place on the side of the road.

The vehicles were strange looking. Obviously they were cars, but they were sleek and faster than the ones Ed was familiar with. A pretty girl walked by Edward and gave him a strange look before hurrying past him. Ed shook his head and pushed his loose blond hair behind his ears and tried to get her attention.

"Hello?" Ed called politely as he speed up to catch the girl. She sped up her own pace, so Ed called out again. The girl yelled something without facing him. Ed didn't recognize the words but he knew fear when he heard it. The blond stopped short and let the girl escape. "Shit, I scared her." He mumbled out loud to himself and leaned limply against a building. This was not a good thing, they appeared to speak another language. Ed tried his theory on a passing business man.

"Excuse me?" Edward said carefully, not wanting to get himself hurt. The man looked at him angrily, mumbled something in that strange language and left Ed standing there alone.

The blond watched the cars go by and felt the hope slowly drain from his body. He didn't speak their language, he didn't even know what this place was called. Fear clouded his thoughts. Along with misery and a heavy tired feeling. Edward suddenly realized how exhausted he was. He had no money or resources so for the moment he knew there was little he could do. So, he returned to the groggy little room he'd arrived in, set the broken door against the exit to shield his existence, and laid on the cold stone floor.

He curled into a ball, grasped at his make-shift clothing and finally let the tears free.

* * *

**A/N--**

**Sorry this is so short  
Ugh, after the extensive wait I know it should be longer but I've been dealing with a bunch of personal stuff and all my free time has been spent on my novel and role-playing Gorillaz with my girlfriend.  
Mostly I'm really sorry to .fishie, I know I said one week but...I fail :(  
I didn't mean to lie, promise. So no deadlines this time, I'll just say chapter two will come as soon as it can.**

**Hope everyone enjoys the first official chapter of what is sure to be a very long fic :)**


End file.
